The Life of Balor
by Jet556
Summary: After Gard's death, Balor finds himself in the shadow of his late family member. Wanting to prove himself to everyone who won't stop comparing him to Gard, Balor sets forth on an adventure without evening being able to make up his mind of where he's going and what's he going to do! Joining him are his childhood friend Kit and his loyal tolac Andvari.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone. This will be my longest story yet with twenty-nine chapters. This takes place after "The Death of Gard" and so Balor is all grown up, only twenty-three years old.**

**Not Gard**

Balor sat in a tree, looking out across Thundera. This was such a big world Thundera was only a small part of it. The places Balor had been were only a small part of it. Even the ThunderCats had only seen a small part of Third Earth.

"You might be related to him but you're not Gard." That was what Kat had said. He had not meant it as an insult or to say that Gard was better than Balor but still it sounded like the latter. For all his life would he be in Gard's shadow? Would he not be treated like his own person?

To make it worse Gard had only died last week! Balor was still in mourning. Being compared to Gard only made it harder for him. Gard, if he were alive, would not stand for Balor not being treated as his own person.

Balor wasn't Gard he was Balor. He'd never be anyone but himself. He had his own personality, his own abilities he was his own person. Why couldn't anyone see that? Nearly everyone compared him to Gard, it just wasn't fair!

"Balor!" Balor turned his head and looked down. Standing there was Kit.

Kit was one of the people who were not comparing him to Gard. Kat was also one of them but he had only accidentally ended up comparing Balor to the one who he was descended from. The others were Lion-O, Cheetara, Pumyra, Zuvowang, Balor's half-sister and stepmother and Zuvowang. Dalv would have to but he had ended up going missing five years after Mumm-Ra's death.

Balor jumped down from the tree and smiled at Kit.

"Hi, Kit! What's up?"

"You're brooding again." Balor sighed. Once again he and Kit would be having this conversation today.

"I just can't help but think if I had fought Donalbain it would have been better!" Kit stared sadly at her childhood friend. "I would have survived, Gard would still be here."

"Balor, Gard would have died from the illness." Kit placed a hand on Balor's arm. "Gard's death would have been slow from that illness, he chose a quick death in battle so he wouldn't have to suffer. And besides I couldn't stand to lose you if you had been killed!" Balor shook his head and walked away. He didn't have time for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. I'd like to say that this story is going to be filled with flashbacks from various parts of Balor's life. Enjoy and review.**

**Living Death**

Andvari ran up to Balor barking. Both were adults, master and pet together. Andvari stood up on his hind legs with his front paws on Balor's chest. Balor patted Andvari on the head, smiling at the tolac.

"Hey, Andvari." Andvari had grown big. From looking at him no one would have ever guessed he had been born a runt. Andvari was a bit bigger than the average tolac. It was actually funny to think about how there had once been a time when Snarf chased Andvari. "You miss Gard?" Andvari sat down and wined. "Yeah, me too!" Balor scratched Andvari behind the ears. "It just seems so different without him around." Balor kneeled down and looked his tolac in the eyes. "You and me, we should get out of here! Find Dalv, we have no idea what happened to him, we should find him!" He then sighed. "My father said he'd kill me when I was grown up. He'll be less likely to find me if I'm travelling, so searching for Dalv will probably be safer." Andvari stood up and started to growl and then finally barked. Balor turned and saw the blind Zuvowang, staff in hand, walking towards him.

"Where will you go Balor?" Balor shrugged.

"I don't know but it's better than staying with you." Zuvowang frowned. What did Balor mean by that? "You use to be such a happy person, Zuvowang. Now you are so melancholy." There was no emotion in Zuvowang's eyes but Balor could see something unhappy about the blind evabon's face. "I wonder if that means Dalv has become happy."

"Dalv might be a victim of the living death!" Balor raised an eyebrow.

"The living death?"

"Yes, Dalv had gone into the lands of Voodoo where witch doctors control the living dead!" Zuvowang placed a hand on Balor's shoulder. "The witch doctors have been a threat since the days of my grandfather's infanthood, rest his soul." Balor placed a hand on Zuvowang's arm. "Don't go, Balor. There is many safe places where you are welcome filled when many strong warriors, you need not flee from your father Pwyll."

"I have made my decision, Zuvowang and I will go in search of Dalv." Balor sighed. "I will not let others sacrifice their lives for me, I would rather sacrifice my life for others." Balor walked past Zuvowang, Andvari followed him. Zuvowang did not look down, he did not look up he did not look aside. He just looked forward. What point was there for a blind person to look anywhere but forward?


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, everyone. The plot really gets going in this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Journey's Beginning**

That night, Balor and Andvari left Thundera. This place wasn't for him. A city of stone… it felt like a prison to him. Balor preferred the countryside. He had been born in the countryside. The forests, the plains the lakes it was normal for him. In a city he felt claustrophobic.

A city wasn't any place for him.

As he left Thundera, Balor wondered when he'd next see any of his friends from there. It could have been a very long time but it was better to keep fleeing from his father than to have people sacrifice themselves for his sake.

Balor had not seen his father in fifteen years. For all he knew, Pwyll could not have been any danger but the methods that caused Balor's birth said otherwise. Balor had learned much from his stepmother and half-sister about Pwyll.

Pwyll was someone who had gotten bored quickly. He had quickly gotten bored with his marriage to Dejah and left when she was pregnant with Balor's half-sister Thoris. It was apparently this that had caused Thoris to have a low opinion of Pwyll. When she had met her brother, Thoris had quickly become protective of Balor and so had her mother Dejah. From what Dejah had told Balor, he had found out that Pwyll became more savage as became more bored. Dejah had been lucky Pwyll had left when he did, had he not he would have harmed her.

Pwyll was a big evabon. Not as big as Thomeheb, Sotark or Crourn. He was only about seven feet tall, muscular but had lost some of the muscle when he had retreated back into the labyrinth beneath Harapa. Pwyll was a hunchback or at least that is what Balor had thought when he first met his father. As it turned out from what Dejah had told him, Pwyll just almost never stood up straight and the only times he did was when he was alarmed.

Pwyll's feet had not been crippled when he had been married to Dejah. No doubt they had been crippled when he returned to the labyrinth.

But all this caused Balor to wonder where had his father gone? Some place to be healed of his crippled feet maybe? Alas he did not know.

Balor and Andvari walked along the dirt road. They had a long journey ahead of them and it was only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer. Enjoy and review.**

**The Father He Knew**

Balor had grown knowing the only person he had ever called father. Balor's stepfather, a blacksmith named Niro, had been a good person. Niro treated Balor like his own son.

"I had once said that if a child was born I would kill it but a son needs a father and I will be yours." Niro had said this when Balor was an infant in the cradle. At first he seemed to have been vengeful about what Pwyll had done to his wife Erisordia. He had no idea who Pwyll was or ever what his name was but all that he knew was that he hated that marauder. When Balor had been born, Niro felt sorry for the child not having his father around and thus swore to raise Balor as his own son.

But eventually Niro died. Bitten by a poisonous serpent, Niro died with the young Balor by his side. Erisordia had kept Balor safe as long as she could after Niro's death.

Balor had been too young to understand why his stepfather had died. He simply did not understand. A child as young as him did not understand death any more than he understood life itself.

"Balor, you must understand that all that out of life comes death and out of death comes life. That is how the world works." Eirsordia had explained what death and life was to Balor but he only understood half of what she said. He only understood that all that lives must die and he wondered why it had to be his father that died.

Niro's death had caused Balor to wonder about things that a four-year old shouldn't wonder about. If all that lived must die then would he die to? And if so when?

Eventually this passed and Balor returned to thinking of his father. Until the death of his brother and later his mother, it had only been Niro the only father Balor had ever known that the child would think about.

When Balor had learned that Pwyll was his father and not Niro he had become shocked by this revelation. How could someone who was not Niro have been his father? It didn't make any sense. This was just not possible!

Even after meeting Pwyll, Balor still only considered Niro to be his father. Pwyll might have been his birth father, but it had only been Niro that Balor had known.

Niro was the only father Balor had ever known.

His one true father!

The father he had loved with all his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, everyone. This chapter is going to be shorter. Enjoy and review.**

**Go Back**

Balor and Andvari stopped at a pond. Looking into the water, Balor saw his reflection by the light of the moon.

Balor had grown up. He somewhat resembled Gard, younger and less muscular, more athletic in appearance. His clothing was standard evabon garb resembling nothing that identified him as either a warrior or a shaman.

The scar that he had gotten in Harapa, the one shaped like an arrow was still noticeable. While Balor had most of his body covered except for his head, hands and feet, the place where his scar was on his arm was not covered.

As Balor stared at the scar on his arm he heard a noise. Turning around he saw Kit. What was she doing here?

"Go back!" Kit glared at Balor. He had never been like this when they were children.

"Go back? I'm coming with you!" Balor shook his head. He placed a hand on Andvari's back as the tolac drank from the pond. "Listen to me, I'm not going to let you go out into the world alone just so you can hide from your father and find Dalv!"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"You use to always get hurt because of me!" Balor swallowed. Kit had a point. What was he to say?

"Uh, that's different." Kit walked over to Balor and placed a hand on his shoulder. Balor tensed when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Balor shrugged.

"It… it doesn't matter." Balor stood up and turned to face Kit. "You can come with me but only because… I need company that can talk to me!" Balor continued down the path with Andvari following him.

Kit only stared. What was he so nervous about?


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, everyone. The Hunter returns in this chapter, older obviously but he's still the same.**

**City of the Nomis**

Lib watched the fencing match. There had been a time when he was called the Hunter but now he was just Lib. Lib had lost a lot of his muscle, grown older… his grey skin had turned brown… he looked tired.

"What do you think, Lib?" Lib wasn't paying any attention. He was bored. When he had been younger he had joined the Evabon and the ThunderCats on adventures. Now that he was old, the former hunter was nothing more but someone who listened to poetry, watched fencing matches, etc. It bored him to know end. And now his friend Gard was dead. That only caused Lib to wonder where Balor was. "Lib?" Lib turned to look at who was talking. Back home among his people, Lib was completely bored. He longed for the old days, the days of adventure.

"I don't know, who's winning the match again?" The Nomis next to Lib rolled his eyes and looked back at the fencers. It was at this point that Lib stood up and left the fencing match.

Lib was bored amongst his own people. That was probably why he liked travelling, being on an adventure so much.

Passing a poet, Lib noticed three familiar faces. He walked towards them with a happy grin on his face.

"Balor, Andvari… I forget your name but I remember you." Balor and Kit both looked at Lib. Andvari didn't really notice Lib he was just busy scratching an itch. While Balor walked towards Lib and the two hugged like an uncle and nephew.

"My names WilyKit." Lib nodded as Kit stated her name. It was good that he didn't take a guess at her name. That would not have gone over well.

"Yes, WilyKit…" Lib looked around. From the poetry, to the plays being performed, to the things like fencing matches going on, Lib could not comprehend why anyone would want to come to this city. The architecture was no different to the architecture of Thundera so why would a Thunderan come here? Why would an Evabon, let alone Balor, come here? Balor wasn't much of a city person so why would he come to this place? "So what brings you three here?" Balor just shrugged.

"Oh, you know, your biological father promised to kill you when you're an adult, one of the friends of the person you are descended from is missing… just gotta get out into the world." Balor's deadpan expression caused Kit to shake her head while sighing. He wasn't even thinking about the danger that Pwyll was, jus thinking about him as if he were a joke. And Dalv missing was like it was a regular occurrence. What was wrong with Balor?

"Oh, alright." Lib was confused. He hadn't heard that much about Pwyll and he hadn't even heard about Dalv missing. "Uh, let's go back to my home."

The four returned to Lib's home. A grand place but Lib seemed out of place. He seemed out of place in his flowing robes. This was not the Lib Balor or Kit had known when they were children.

While Balor looked at skull on a bookshelf, Lib sat in the moonlight. He was becoming slow in the legs, couldn't move as fast he used to.

As Kit slept and Balor examined the skull on the bookshelf, Lib thought about his life. He had lived a long time and he did not feel like he belonged among his own people.

Where did he belong?


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone. I don't have much to say. Enjoy and review.**

**History of a Race**

Before all other races there was the Evabon. Many of the later races looked upon the first race as monsters, half-formed beasts, uncompleted creations. At first the Evabon didn't mind, then empires started form and with them came those who wished to eradicate the first race.

When these hunts began the Evabon became harder to find but when the empires fell, the Evabon were less of a rare sight. But when they were rare sights, the Evabon told tales of elemental beings that had created the world and eventually all life on it.

They spoke of the Mother, mistress of the earth. She was believed to be a being made of earth, covered head to toe in trees, portly in shape. Some Evabon sought the Mother's strength by rubbing dirt on themselves believing it would make them stronger or if they were underground invincible.

Then there was the Daring who held up the world itself! Shamans told stories of how the Daring had become so tired that eventually an Evabon hero took pity on him and turned him to stone to end his suffering, something that the Daring had long wished for.

Then there was the Father, master of all things on Third Earth. He bore a prison on his back an in that prison were the cursed, wicked and the heartless. Eventually, the Father died of exhaustion. Where he died no one knew, where the prison was no one knew this was something that even the Evabon Shamans did not know.

Eventually, the stories of these beings came to be forgotten but still remembered. Grey-skinned Evabon started to be searched for because of how rare they were. To the Evabon they were to be respected, to the other races they were just things to be killed, stuffed, mounted and sold to the highest bidder!

The Evabon had been viewed as monsters by the other races, not believing the beliefs of the Evabon that good and evil were everywhere but to find the good one must be willing to look for it.

Eventually, they were treated as people. After an eternity of suffering they were treated as equals.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back, everyone. This chapter will go into the voodoo that will become a big part of the story. Enjoy and review!**

**A Strange Breakfast Conversation**

"Balor, you can't be serious." At the table sat the three sentient beings while Andvari slept near the kitchen entrance. Lib was agog and aghast at Balor wanting to find Dalv.

"I am Lib, why shouldn't I be?"

"Because voodoo has kept West Tiah-Nasiuol-Cirfa in a grip of mortal fear for more than three hundred years." Kit listened intently. She wanted to find Dalv too but she feared for Balor.

"What is it?" Kit's question caused Lib to swallow in fear. The Nomis pushed his breakfast away and looked down at the table.

"A complex combination of Evabon shamanism, Nomis Wizardry and Elemental Psychology." Balor and Kit both stared with wide eyes. Evabon Shamanism and Nomis Wizardry? This did not sound good. "The most horrifying concept of this belief is the zombie." Balor raised an eyebrow.

"Zombie?" He said the word slowly. It was so strange to him. "What is a zombie?"

"A corpse reanimated by magic, forced to carry out the will of the master magician, while in a state of living death."

"Living death?" Kit placed a hand on Balor's shoulder. She looked at Lib with concern. The old nomis only nodded. "Have you ever seen a zombie?"

"Once, when I was one to be feared and hated." Lib placed a hand on his head. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he remembered his days as the Hunter. He hated those memories! He wished they'd leave him! "I had seen it stalking through the sugar cane fields under the light of the full moon." Kit looked at the tears flowing from Lib's eyes. She knew what Lib was thinking about, she and Balor knew.

"Will you come with us?" Lib looked at Balor. "Will you return to Tiah-Nas- that place?" Lib looked down and sighed. "You won't will you?"

"I just don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, everyone. We won't be with Balor, Kit, Andvari or Lib in this chapter but instead with Pwyll. Enjoy and review.**

**Healed**

Pwyll crawled through the prison. He crawled through the prison that held the cursed, the wicked and the heartless were imprisoned. He crawled through the prison that was on the back of the skeleton of the Father. He was so weak, been through so much pain, he had to be healed, be the way he had been in his prime!

"I need the strength, I need the speed!" All the trapped souls stared at him. "You who are unjustly imprisoned must know how to heal me! Tell me!"

"What is it you want? The Blade of the Forest? The Shield of the Dead? The Shield of Fear? The Handle of Daring? The Keys of the Arts? Or two skulls perhaps? The Trident of Anger, maybe? The Army of Hate? The Necklace of Birth? The Necklace of Beauty? Or do you want the box that holds the curses and the one blessing of this world?"

"I want to be healed!" Pwyll looked at all the imprisoned spirits. They had to tell him! He had to kill his son! It was his destiny!

"Then you seek the box." The box could heal him? How could the curses and one blessing of the world heal him? "It is beneath you."

Pwyll looked down at the floor beneath him. The tiled floor hid the box did it? Pwyll brought a great fist down and the tiles broke. When the tiles broke, Pwyll flinched in pain. He looked at his hand and there was his black blood seeping from his hand.

His eyes fell upon the box, a great chest with intricate carvings all over it. He reached out both hands and pulled the chest out.

He stared at it long and hard. This was it? This was the great treasure that would heal him? Make him the person he once was: strong and fast, able to walk? Would he be made more than what he once was?

Pwyll opened the chest and instantly all of the curses of the world flowed into him! Anger, Pride, Deception, Defamation, Gluttony, Sloth, Fear, Obsession, Betrayal, Greed, Selfishness, Hatred, Rage, Lust, Vanity, Envy, Misery, and Insanity all flowed into him!

And then he just slammed the lid shut! He didn't want any Hope he didn't want any of that!

Once all of the curses flowed into him Pwyll fell to the floor in pain. He was being healed. He was becoming more than who he once was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, everyone. My next chapter will be up on Monday. Once again we are with Pwyll this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Results**

When the pain had stopped, Pwyll had wondered if he had died. When he found himself alive, Pwyll examined his body. He was no longer hunched over, his feet were no longer crippled, he was no longer deformed even his right eye was healed!

Pwyll was now a muscular figure, ten feet tall. As Pwyll stood up and looked around the prison, he felt a strange raging sensation. He held up a hand and a bolt of lighting appeared in his grasp.

It would appear he had the spark, even if it was only one element. Cronus hurled the bolt at a wall and instantly all of the spirits of the imprisoned let out a wail.

"Leave! Do not torture us! You have what you want!"

"I will but only because this place does not amuse me."

Pwyll left and came to a body of water. He looked at his reflection and was happy with how he looked. Old, muscular, white haired, probably the only white haired evabon in existence now! And his eyes! They were completely white! Pupils, irises, all!

Pwyll looked at his trappings, far better than the ones he had prior. He was wearing golden arm guards and a golden side guard!

He looked so mighty! He looked like a ruler, a king!

No more the crippled, deformed wretch in tattered clothing. Now he was the very thing he had longed to be! Handsome, capable of walking, dressed like one who was to be respected!

As Pwyll looked at his reflection feelings of fear, obsession and betrayal overcame him.

Balor was his greatest mistake! He shouldn't have done what he had to bring him into this world! Pwyll had longed to kill his father Wodanaz but had never gotten the chance. What if Balor, his son, should kill him? What if any one who was his family tried to kill him?

That was something he would not allow. He had to live!


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back everyone. Well, it turns out that ThunderCats will be getting a Canadian debut on Teletoon this Friday at 7:30 p.m. Maybe with high ratings on more than one channel this can get the show a second season. Enjoy and review.**

**Continuing On**

And so it came to be that Lib joined Baor, Kit and Andvari. Donning the armor and taking up the hammer he had wielded when he had been younger.

How strange it felt to be travelling again. When he had been younger he had been known as the Hunter and he found his current title of Lawgiver to be boring since he came from a society where no laws were ever broken.

"You're garb hardly seems to suit you, Balor." Lib took a long look at Balor. He often did and was not happy with how Balor was. "It does not match who you are, does not match your race. No, one's garb should what someone is and what they are."

"Great, criticism about things that don't matter." Balor stopped and looked at Lib. "Why does this matter to you?"

"It doesn't, it matters to you!" Balor raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You dress like a Nomis or a Thunderan, you're not either of those! You are an Evabon!"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Balor kneeled down and started to pat Andvari. "I don't want to be the center of attention."

"An Evabon not dressed like one is the center of attention." Balor looked up at Kit. "Remember Brabantio, Voltimand and Octavius before Mumm-Ra had turned them into Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques?"

"Of course, they were dressed like gladiators." Balor did not know where this was going. He wasn't even sure why Kit was bringing up the three gladiators that were later transformed into Mumm-Ra's three champions.

"Because Tass and Grubber had forced them to become gladiators against there will!" Kit had a point. Menteith, Caithness and Fleance had been forced to wear the garb of a Thunderan gladiator because their masters wanted there new Thundera to be like theThundera of old, and that was before Mumm-Ra's death, before Thundera had been rebuilt, that New Thundera had been half a world away from the original. They had no choice. "You've got a choice, be who you are don't be who you're not."

Balor looked up, he looked to the side he looked down and then stood up. This was strange and truthful… what was he to do? Was this really something about a conflict inside him? Was it really that obvious that he was feeling conflicted?


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back, everyone. I don't have much to say. Enjoy and review.**

**Sister and Stepmother **

On the tablelands on the border of the lands where voodoo was practiced there was a village. It was not a village of one race but many races. Just on the outskirts of this village was a hut and a vegetable garden. There lived Dejah and Thoris, Balor's stepmother and half-sister.

Dejah was a red-skinned evabon and a beautiful one for her age. She was tall and commanding, like her husband Pwyll Dejah was an evabon of power but not in physical strength but in intelligence. She cared greatly for Balor, knowing that just as Pwyll had feared his father he would also fear his son and thus seek to destroy what he feared. She was the protective mother that Balor had once more!

Thoris was gray-skinned like her father and brother. She was a person of love and wisdom, fairly attractive in appearance with some believing that she was the most beautiful Evabon woman in the world. That would no doubt not end well.

And so it was here that Balor, Kit, Andvari and Lib had arrived. Dejah and Thoris welcomed them with open arms.

"Fear of you consumes him!" Balor sat with Dejah, talking while Lib did some work in the garden happily of his own free will. Kit and Thoris were both taking a walk and Andvari was sleeping beneath a fruit tree. "Your father believes in self-preservation, he feared his father and he fears you believing that male members of his family are a threat to him."

"Pwyll is not my father!" Balor's comment caused Dejah to smile a bit. Balor was a smart boy. "He might be the man who made me but he's not my real father! My real father was the one who was there and raised me."

"Your love for Niro is a good thing, Pwyll never loved me, he never loves he has never loved." Balor was shocked to hear this. How could one that had been married to Pwyll say such a thing? "There was no love between us, he had taken me like a beast takes a mate, he was crazed!"

"Is there nothing that can be done about Pwyll?" Dejah shook her head in response.

"Pwyll is like a force of nature, he is primitive, less intelligent a person obsessed with fear." Dejah sighed. "That is enough talk about this." She walked into a room and came back with a sword. "A year before we met your grandfather Wodanaz appeared and told me to give this to you when you were ready so you could protect your friends and family."

Balor stared at the sword in fear. Wodanaz had left him a weapon?


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back, everyone. This chapter is to give Lib some spotlight. Enjoy and review.**

**Happiness**

Lib planted some seeds with a smile on his face. He was not bored, he was not brooding, he was content and happy planting vegetables. Lib turned his head and looked over at Andvari asleep beneath a tree.

"I like it here. Nice here isn't it?" Andvari opened his eyes and gave Lib a look. It was one of those 'Why are you waking me up?' looks. "You never I never felt happy in all my years except for my imprisonment at the Valley of the Tombs, years spent in meditation, contemplating what I had done. During imprisonment I came to the conclusion that all sentient races begin in a womb and end in a tomb only to be reborn and for the whole cycle to begin again. I did some terrible things when I was younger something that I'm not happy about, something that nearly got me banished from all Nomis cities. I only found out that when I had redeemed myself that I was not happy among my own people. I guess that's the problem with the world, too many villages, towns and cities that only have one race as the inhabitants and I don't think city life agrees with me at all." Andvari walked over to Lib and placed a paw on his knee. Smiling, Lib scratched the tolac behind the ears. "Gard was my friend and he's gone now… I can only wonder how many friends I will lose as I get older until the day I die."


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back everyone. I give to you a chapter with Kit and Thoris. Enjoy and review.**

**Brothers and Sisters**

"Kit, you have to understand that Balor is just himself. He isn't putting on a façade or anything he just has to do some soul searching." Thoris, Balor's older half-sister was thirty-four years old. She was quite a bit wiser than Balor but her brother was quick on his feet sometimes.

"Funny, my brother has never been in any need of soul searching… but then again he thinks he's found El Dara… for the third time." Kit and Thoris both laughed. Kat was searching for El Dara not knowing that it was covered in vines and what not because long ago the evabon Procyon had destroyed the city as revenge for the death of Gard's son.

"Why search for a lost city of toys?" Kit raised an eyebrow. 'Toys?' What did Thoris mean by 'toys?' "There is plenty of treasures in the world, not all of them are made of cold metal or shining stones. My grandfather, my maternal grandfather, once said that." Kit thought about this for a moment. Other treasures… like love and friendship? Surely that must have been it!

"Is there anyone you love, Thoris?" This caught Thoris off guard. Kit's question was if there was anyone she loved. She was not sure about anyone she loved but there were suitors… all of them of different ages: Lewxam who was forty-four, Lain who was fifty-five and Nirot who was fifty-two.

"There are suitors, three of them."

"Do you love any of them?"

"Do you love my brother?" This question caused Kit to freeze. It was true she loved Balor but she was starting to doubt that he loved her. Balor had shown affection for her a few times in the past by holding her hand but now she doubted that he would do anything else but that. Finally she nodded. "The suitor that I love is the oldest of them, he isn't a muscle bound berserker or someone who spends so much of the day thinking that he barely interacts with those around him, he is someone who is all heart and I have loved him ever since I was small."

"What should I do about my love for Balor?"

"Do your best and leave the rest, it will turn out alright someday or night." Kit was unsure about Thoris' answer to her question but it was still and answer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone. Lets just get on with the chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Dalv**

When night had come, everyone sat in the house talking to one another, everyone except Balor. Balor sat in a corner looking at the sword Wodanaz had. It was beautiful, sturdy with a silver blade and golden hilt as if it had come from the floating mountain across the rainbow bridge. On one side of the blade was the words "Take me up" and on the other side was "Throw me away." Why would his grandfather have left him a sword with these words on it? What did they mean?

Balor's thoughts were interrupted when Andvari started barking. Everyone looked at tolac as he barked excitedly. Andvari walked over to the door and started to scratch at it only to break the door down by running through it. Dejah looked at Balor with a less than happy look on her face. Balor just looked back at the sword, there was a nervous look on his face.

Lib sighed and ran after Andvari. The tolac had ended up tearing out the seeds he had planted. Lib just kept running after Andvari, no matter how furious he was someone had to get that tolac back.

Once he had caught up with Andvari, Lib saw someone he hadn't seen in years. It was Dalv but he looked different. He looked dead inside there was a lifeless look in his eyes. He was alive but he didn't really look like he was all there.

Lib brought Andvari and Dalv back to the house. At the sight of Dalv, Balor dropped the sword.

"What's wrong with him?" Balor walked over to Dalv and raised a hand in front of his face.

"He's a zombie, he's a corpse brought back to life through voodoo!" Lib's response made Dejah and Thoris shake their heads. Balor just back away and placed his arms around Kit protectively. Andvari had started whining in sadness about Dalv's state.

"He's not undead, he's a zombie but he's not undead, he was never even dead to begin with." Dejah's comment caused Lib's eyes to widen. What was she talking about? Dejah walked over to Dalv and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Not the first time we've taken in a person like this. Blasted toxins, take the blood of a komrev and the dust from the bones of an olitiau and you make a potion that puts someone in a zombie-like state for a month's time. Most people end up getting their brains damaged, just from looking at poor Dalv here I'd say the same thing has happened to him." After getting all of this information, Lib placed his hands on his head and sat down on a stool. How could voodoo be just that? A fake?

"Not wait a minute, how does this happen?" Balor's question should have gone unanswered. They'd have been better off not knowing how it happened. Once Dejah had told them, Balor left the house muttering something that sounded like "Why did I ask?" Kit ran after Balor while Andvari took a blanket it and dragged it over him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone. Lets just get to the chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Imprisoned in his own Mind**

In the state Dalv was in, he was a prisoner. He was a prisoner in his own mind and whenever his body was moving it were against his own will! It was like he had degenerated into an animalistic state or someone had removed his ability to speak or both!

Where was he? Where were all of his friends?

The last moment he had control of his body was when he had the toxin created from Komrev blood and the bones of Olitiau forced down his throat.

Why did he ever lead the part of the world he knew? Had he not he wouldn't have been in this situation.

"Is there anyway to cure him of this… brain damage?" That was Lib's voice! Although he was a prisoner in his own mind, he was aware of what was going on, of what he was doing.

"There isn't!" He didn't know that voice. It was a woman's voice! "It's like losing a hand, it can't be fixed!"

"You mean he'll be like this forever?" Lib sighed in a sad tone. "Poor old fellow, I wish there was something I could do!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everyone. This chapter will show Balor hurt in such a way that it can be considered foreshadowing for a later story. Enjoy and review.**

**In the Heel**

As Balor walked away from the home of his stepmother and half-sister he suddenly felt something pierce his heel. It was an arrow made of iron!

Balor pulled the arrow from his heel and examined it. It was unmistakable! It belonged to Orsino, one of the three evabon that had served Mumm-Ra near the end of the War of the Stones.

Orsino had gone missing during the final battle and was presumed dead. If Donalbain had survived then why not Orsino? Although Donalbain had only recently died, it seemed that Orsino was on that same death-seeking route.

"Orsino?" Balor called out, looking around. There was no sign of him and there were doubts he'd respond. Balor then looked at the arrow in his hands. He tried to break it but couldn't. He didn't know why he tried he wasn't Gard. He threw it aside and sat on a rock. His heel looked… he wasn't sure how to describe how his heel looked.

When had his life become so different? Different was good but just for once he wished things would slow down. Things hadn't slowed down in some time.

The sound of footsteps then came to his ears. Balor looked up and saw Kit. Kit's eyes were on his heel. They were filled with shock and fear.

"Who was it? Was it-"

"I don't know." The two then went silent. This would be difficult for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Definition**

"Do you love me?" This came out of nowhere. Balor didn't know why Kit was asking him this.

"Let's define the word 'love.'" This was the best Balor could think of for an answer. "There are a lot of definitions. There are a lot of different kinds of love."

"Just answer my question!" There were a few tears coming from Kit's eyes. Balor didn't understand why there should be tears coming from her eyes. He did love her but he was nervous when he came to love. With him it seemed that all that he loved was taken away from him. In truth he had grown up in a dangerous time. It was more peaceful now but still he worried. "Balor!"

"Uh, yes…" Kit did not look convinced. There was a clear look of fear on Balor's face. "I don't want to lose anyone I care about."

"Things are different now!"

"How much different?"

"You're people are treated differently now." This bit on information caused Balor to look at the ground in confusion. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I love you because you love me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Origins of Refugees**

The village Balor had been born in had only been around for thirty-five years. Long before Balor had been born, there had been another evabon village on Thunderan land.

It was around the time of the beginning of Claudus' reign that the village had been burned down and the inhabitants that weren't killed, driven out of Thundera.

After many trials and tribulation, the refugees had come to a peaceful place where they could live without being hurt by Thunderans. While of course, some tragedies would come later in time for now life was happy.

Niro had been a five year old at the time of the destruction of his village. To be that young and to see something like that only caused Niro to come to the conclusion that the Thunderans were monsters and not to be trusted. Before his death, he told Balor of how the cats were demons something that Balor had believed up until he had met Lynx-O and later the ThunderCats. Niro's prejudice was understandable. To have lived a life not knowing violence or death and to suddenly have these strange looking people come out of nowhere and destroy his home, kill his parents and brother and many of his friends and others in his village was such a shock that Niro ended up having a bad opinion when it came to Thunderans.

There had been quite a few Evabon settlements in Thundera before Claudu's reign. The Thunderan aristocracy didn't outright view them as monsters at this point but as a sort of lesser race, barbaric and savage, and had every right as to treat them as the lowest of the low.

Claudus' father Starlion had at one point taken a shamanistic totem that was considered sacred. He thought it was beautiful and wanted it for himself and so he took it by force.

The theft of the totem sparked a war that lasted for ten years. Legions of Evabon fought against the forces of impregnable Thundera. The Evabon leaders consisted of the invulnerable Arjuna, wily Obatala, "treacherous" Antaboga and his brother the "jealous" Maromak.

During this war, Claudus had fought the great Amma, Starlion had met a "cruel defeat" at the hands of Arjuna, Claudus had taken his vengeance for his father's death but at the end of it all the Evabon had reclaimed the totem. And so Claudus for Thundera's defeat vowed to drive the Evabon out of Thundera and he destroyed each settlement but never truly succeeded. The village that Niro and many others came from was one of those that were destroyed and so it came to be that the refugees came to a better place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back everyone. Trying to be poetic here. Enjoy and review.**

**Returning Home**

Pwyll walked towards the home of Dejah. At first his body had been returned to its youthful self but now… it was breaking down. He was turning into some sort of thing of mud, stone, granite and flesh! The parts of him that was not flesh looked like they were about to fall off of him. One of his fingers had fallen off, his right eye was now eight inches lower than it should have been, was this what was to become of him since he had let every curse of the world into him?

As he got closer he felt a piece of his shoulder start to become loose. What was next? Would his feet start to come apart next?

Finally he came to the door and pushed it open. There was Dejah, two other evabon, one an old man and the other a young woman, and a nomis.

"Dejah… look at me! Remember me! Remember my voice! You are the one that I love, I am the one that you love!" Dejah looked at Pwyll with critical eyes. Her eyes were critical and unkind she did not look happy to see Pwyll.

"You only came back to kill Balor." Pwyll stared in surprise. How did Dejah know about Balor? "Yes, I know of your son. The son you never even bothered to take care of. Chance brought him to me when he was a child and I instantly felt the need to take care of him. I am a mother and one who cares about children. He might not be the son of my blood but he is the son of my heart and I will protect him."

"Protect him?" Pwyll burst out laughing. "Why my wife Dejah, the only purpose the son has is to kill the father. That is how it is that is how it always shall be!"

"You are both a father and a son but you know nothing of either" The young woman spoke and then Pwyll realized who she was. She was his daughter! There was no harm in a daughter and so he had nothing to fear from here. "I know you as my father but you are not one who has ever shown an interest in your children. You have never shown interest in myself or my brother. Was it not when I was in my mother's womb when you left?" Pwyll nervously nodded. "And the only reason that you come back is to kill my brother?"

"I am drawn to him like lightning to a tree. I did not come back here out of the goodness in my heart. I came here because the thought of my death is displeasing, self-preservation is the key!" Pwyll then shot out a hand and grabbed Dejah by the throat. "And as for you my wife it is clear that although my daughter is harmless, you are not and I bid you farewell my love!"

And with that Dejah died.


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Arrow**

Pwyll left the house. He had only killed Dejah. The others were harmless. His daughter was his daughter and thus not a threat. The other evabon didn't seem to be all there and since when was there any harm in a tolac or a nomis?

As Pwyll walked away he felt an arrow enter his shoulder. He pulled it out and stared at it. An arrow made completely of metal? This was unheard of. It was very strange.

"Glory be! What manner of beast are you?" Pwyll turned and looked at an evabon. He was white skinned with a corrupted look in his eyes. He looked kind of skeletal in appearance and had a scar on his forehead in the shape of two cobras. "You look like some vile mockery of evabon!" Pwyll glared at this stranger. He dared call a son of Wodanaz a vile mockery of evabon? "You can't speak, I shouldn't wonder. Can't think either no doubt." The white skin evabon then proceeded to tap Pwyll on the head with an arrow. "And you most likely don't understand anything I'm saying but I'll tell you anyway before you die. My name is Orsino and I'm one of the three Evabon who was blessed by Mumm-Ra the Everliving with new life, a new body and invincibility!" The stranger, Orsino then laughed. "Oh, you probably don't even know who Mumm-Ra is! If he still lived then you would tremble in terror." Pwyll's eyes shined an evil shine. If Mumm-Ra was no longer alive then this Orsino was no longer invincible. Pwyll shot out an arm and grabbed Orsino by the throat. He then forced Orsino to the ground and the mud that made up most of is right arm started to drip downward, quickly into Orsino's mouth.

"And you should know that I am a son of Wodanaz! I had been thrown into the gauntlet at Harapa! I lived in the labyrinth of Harapa for years! I am the one who unleashed all of the curses of the world onto myself and I am the one who kills not the one who is killed!" And with that Orsino died. Either from strangulation or by having the mud suffocate him or both. Either way Pwyll had killed two people tonight and would kill more no doubt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back everyone. Balor and Pwyll finally meet again in this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Father and Son**

While Balor and Kit talked, a sound came to their ears. It was the sound of footsteps, loud and clumsy footsteps! Then the owner of the footsteps came into view. It was Pwyll or at least at some point could have been Pwyll. He was now a thing of mud, stone, granite and flesh.

How sad Pwyll looked. Balor had grown to hate Pwyll after he heard of the terrible things that his father done but now he felt sorry for him. Kit felt sorry as well. At one point Pwyll had looked so mighty with hands that looked like they could break someone's skull but now he had become a misshapen thing that only barely looked alive. Once strong, Pwyll looked weakened. His right arm, made of mud, was now nearly gone completely. His legs of granite were heavy and he had difficulty lifting them to the point that he could only just walk.

A tear came from Balor's right eye. To see his father, who until now he had hated in a state like this the son knew what he had to do.

"Now my son let us embrace!" Pwyll lifted his an arm. His right arm was now completely gone and his left arm of stone was starting to crumble. Balor only lifted up his hands.

"I am ready to live with what I have to do!" Wind came out of nowhere and scattered the earth that made up much of Pwyll's body. A look of peace appeared on the face of Balor's father as his son released him from his torment. Balor then fell to his knees. "I pray that my father does not become an eternal." Kit then kneeled next to Balor and wrapped her arms around him.

"So do I." She kissed Balor gently on the cheek. "Until I saw him now I hadn't realized how much torment he had gone through… I wonder what had turned him into that earthy thing."

"There are some things that even a shaman can't know. Those things could lead to temptation and time has tried to make sure that they have become lost." Balor looked over at the husk that was his father's remains. "It looks like my father found out about them and guessed that whatever they were… hidden somewhere safe."

"What do you know, Balor?" Balor just gave Kit a kiss, surprising her completely.

"I don't know much and that's all I need to know. All I need to know is that something is hidden somewhere and that it must remain hidden."


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back everyone. Gard appears in this chapter, the character that started these fan fics of mine, the first Evabon to be introduced, Antaeus reborn, the ancestor of Balor... my first ThunderCats OC. Enjoy and review.**

**The Floating Mountain**

The Floating Mountain. This was the place where Evabon who are pure of heart go after they die. It was here that Procyon had become sentinel of the rainbow bridge. For the bloodlust that the witch Hecvia had cursed him with just because his father had spurned her advances, Procyon protected the bridge and thus the mountain itself. Even after he learned that Hecvia had cursed him with the bloodlust Procyon still insisted that he protect the bridge. The blood of all he had killed was on his hands even if it was of Hecvia's doing. He felt responsible for what he had done and felt that he should protect the bridge for all eternity if need be.

Gard walked to his brother and looked down at the world below. When he had died he had left so much behind. He had suffered so much from that illness during his final days that it caused Gard to wonder whether or not it would have been better to just make a funeral pyre and light it while he was still alive.

"Do you ever think about your legacy, little brother?" Procyon's question was something that he himself had often thought about. Upon his death he wondered if because of his bloodlust the people of Third Earth would remember him as some sort of demon. Gard, Balor and the ThunderCats… because of them the world knew about the curse Procyon had been placed under and now tragedies were being written about him.

"You know I do. For many centuries I had been seen as a monster all I needed was a nudge in the right direction." Gard sighed and then looked at his elder brother. "Now I'm seen as a protector of our race, the gatekeeper of the floating mountain… your job for some reason why I'm viewed as that I have no idea, I'm viewed as a hero, an athlete, an oracle… silly that people believe in such things, the future can't be predicted and all those that claim they can are sick in the head, frauds or drugged. But I suppose that what I'm viewed as is better than a monster."

"And what of Balor? What does the council of three think?"

"They think that he's gone through enough trials and tribulations, he won't go down the wrong path, a dark path. His heart iss in the right place."

"Good." Procyon smiled. "I like him… I've come to like a lot of people now that I'm free of my bloodlust."

"So do I and I'm happy that his suffering will stop early."


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Angered Daughter**

When Balor and Kit returned to Dejah's home they were shocked to find Dejah dead and Thoris looking vengeful. Dalv didn't show any signs of recovering and Lib was standing over Dejah's body while Andvari licked her cold hand, wining not understanding.

"You did this!" Thoris walked towards Balor with a knife in her hand. There were tears flowing from her eyes. "My mother is dead because of you!"

"Thoris, listen to me." Balor stared at the knife his half-sister was holding at his throat. This was hardly comfortable. "You're my sister and I love you but you must believe me had I known this would happen I would have done what Gard had and retreated into the wilderness!" Balor then backed away. "Our father is dead, I killed him, your… no, our mother is avenged and I will not pay penance for our father's death!"

"Nor do you need to." Everyone turned to look at Dalv. He spoke! "There will be no more suffering for you Balor. The sins of the father will not be taken out on the blood of the son."

"Dalv?" Lib walked towards Dalv and placed his hands on Dalv's shoulders. "Is it really you?" Dalv blinked for a few seconds but finally he placed a hand on Lib's wrist. "You've returned to us!"

"Mentally yes… You've grown older Lib." Lib laughed.

"We all have!" Lib pointed at Balor, Kit and Andvari. Dalv walked over to Balor and then fell to his knees.

"Gard is dead isn't he?" Balor nodded. "And Zuvowang… still lives?" Balor nodded again. "He still lives though, through you and his other descendants… I haven't seen mine in sometime." Thoris grabbed Balor by the arm and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I was angry at our mother's death." Thoris then looked her brother in the eye. "You were well named. 'Glory of Lor' you were named because on the night of Lor you were born and you have been good to your namesake. Lor himself, the father of Antaeus, would be proud."

"There is no need to apologize. All that I know is that I have a large family that loves me. They are not all related to me, some of them aren't even Evabon like us but they are family but I love them." Balor then leaned forward. "Now tell me about these suitors of yours."

"They are all old enough to be your father!" This bit of information caused Balor to stare. He looked around and then finally stared at Kit.

"Sometimes that's how it works." Kit's statement caused Balor's jaw to drop. All of the romance he knew was between people the same age but a gap between the ages? This was absolute madness!


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Three Suitors**

Thoris had told Balor all about her suitors. Anyone of them could have been his future brother-in-law. Three of them and all of them were old enough to be his father… just his so one of them couldn't have been very old.

The youngest of them was Lewxam, descended from Amma himself. Lewxam was forty-four years old, the leader of the X'Ja clan. Lewxam was of great stature, colossal frame and strongest one in his clan. He was vicious, fearless, strong and powerful but was also highly intelligent.

The oldest of them was Lain. Unlike Lewxam, Lain was quitter, less imposing and arrogant. He had a good heart but was not the mightiest of warriors made even worse by the fact that he was descended from a long line of warriors who had either died of illness and never seen action or never won a fight. It was he that Thoris loved. So what if he was twenty-one years her elder? Lewxam was loud and arrogant and the middle suitor was never honest.

Nirot was his name and he was a trickster, a wily one who trusted no one something that some would consider a wise policy. Nirot had a hard life and wasn't exactly faithful from what stories where told of him but who was Thoris to believe stories. However Nirot was also on good terms with Lain and had promised to stand by Lain should Thoris ever be stolen away and aid him in rescuing her.

Thoris knew whose proposal she would accept. She loved Lain and that was that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Lewxam**

When next Lewxam came to call Balor nearly fainted from fright. Lewxam must have been Thomeheb's height! He was a giant and even though Balor was grown up and taller he still felt small, he was about five foot five compared to Lewxam.

While Thoris and Lewxam talked, Balor stared out of intimidation at her suitor. He could rip Thoris apart if he ever got incredibly angry!

Balor then started to shake his head in horror.

He would not approve of this marriage! If Thoris did choose Lewxam he would have to put his foot down and ask her to listen to reason. Sure, Lewxam was the youngest of her suitors but what if he were to accidentally kill Thoris? He couldn't lose a sister!

He had lost his fathers, he had lost his mothers, his brother, he had lost Gard he just couldn't lose his sister too! He couldn't lose another member of his family!

Balor then thought back to when Orin, his stepfather, had died. For a few days some of the older Evabon men had approached his mother but ultimately they stopped. His mother had told them that she was fine and didn't need their help.

Lewxam stood up and left the house. He had been looking at the floor. It was obvious that Thoris had rejected him. Balor felt happy. He wouldn't lose his sister to accidental death to the likes of Lewxam.


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Lain**

When Lain arrived he met Balor. Balor was nervous even though Lain was a nice person. Just the fact that Balor wasn't sure if Lain could protect Thoris caused him to worry.

There was also the fact that Lain was a pacifist so he wasn't much of a fighter and this place didn't see that much action. Lain was a good person, he knew there was no point in fighting and he understood that all life was special.

And so Balor watched and listened as Lain and Thoris talked. He did not understand these summer-winter romances but for some reason Kit did.

Balor could not understand it! Why would Thoris have fallen for someone so much older than her? Balor loved Kit and they were both the same age but there was an age gap between Lain and Thoris. This was so alien to him.

While Balor sat with Kit, Lain took Thoris' hand and smiled at her.

"Thoris, I have never had an evil thought in my life. I love you, I don't love you like how the sun burns or the wind blows, I just love you." Thoris smiled in return and kissed Lain.

"I love you too, Lain and you are the only one of my suitors I had eyes for." The two embraced and this only left Balor dumbstruck. He still couldn't understand but for some reason he approved and was happy for his sister.


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back everyone. There is one chapter left. Enjoy and review.**

**The Stars**

One night Balor looked up at the stars. They shined brightly and it seemed like Balor could reach out and touch them but he knew that he couldn't.

Balor was feeling better. It didn't matter if he spent the rest of his life in Gard's shadow all that mattered was that he had friends and family. Gard knew what mattered in life was to have friends and family that were caring and that would stand by him.

Then a grey colored star came down followed by a red star. When the stars were floating a few feet away from Balor they turned into Gard and Procyon.

At the sight of them Balor fell to his knees. He was happy to see them. He had not seen Procyon in some time and had not seen Gard since he died. It was so good to see them again!

"You've become everything I hoped you'd be." There was a sad smile on Procyon's face. "You've become me had I not been cursed with a bloodlust." Procyon then gestured for Balor to stand and he did.

"Balor, you came into my life when we both thought we had lost our family. As it turned out chance brought us because we are family." Gard reached out a hand and placed it on Balor's shoulder. "Your mother was of my bloodline, as are you. I'll never truly leave you or anyone else."

"But what am I to do now?" Balor's question caused Gard to grin.

"Live your life." And with that Gard and Procyon left. The returned to the floating mountain across the rainbow bridge and there they would stay but would constantly return whenever they saw fit which was frequently but Procyon came down from their less frequently, he did have a job to do on the mountain.

As Balor watched Gard and Procyon leave a smile came to his lips. He could just live his life! That was what he would do!


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back everyone. This is the last chapter and I hope you all like it. Enjoy and review.**

**A Happy Ending**

From then on Balor had a happy life. In time, the Trapsans would claim descent from him, as would the leader Setana. He would become the first of a new generation of Evabon heroes, the founder of Anecym and above all would become one of the most respected Evabon on Third Earth.

Lib found happiness as a farmer. It was ironic considering he had started life a farmer and was only once again happy when he returned to farming. For so long he had felt empty and it was only when he returned to farming that he was once more happy.

Dalv eventually traveled to Thundera and found the blind Zuvowang. Humorously, the two did end up with the personalities of each other fifteen years before. Zuvowang had become melancholy and Dalv had become optimistic.

Lain and Thoris did marry and had a happy life together. The age gap didn't matter due to the long life span of the Evabon race and as long as they had each other they were happy. That was all that mattered.

And Kit? She was happy with Balor and lasted just as long as he did. It was often wondered just how a cat could last so long until Gard had told of Jaga having lived a long time as well.

All were happy and so is the ending of this story.

**The End**

You can all join me on the 30th for my next story "The Ten Year War." Yes, there will be a 30th because that silly belief has been debunked by proper scientists, archaeologists and even the Mayans themselves! See you then. Until next time read and review.


End file.
